leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hitmonchan (Pokémon)
|} Hitmonchan (Japanese: エビワラー Ebiwalar) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 20 when Tyrogue's is higher than its . It is one of 's final forms, the others being and . Biology Hitmonchan is a tan, humanoid Pokémon that is exclusively male. There are five blunt protrusions on top of its head, and it has extensions resembling pads over its shoulders. It appears to be wearing a light purple tunic and kilt, as well as red boxing gloves and light purple boxing shoes. As this appearance suggests, Hitmonchan specializes in punching. It is able to throw punches too quick to be seen with the naked eye. By punching with a corkscrew motion, it is even capable of drilling through concrete. However, Hitmonchan requires a break every three minutes while fighting. Despite the need for frequent breaks, it has an unwavering spirit and will never give up in a difficult situation. Usually found in it is rarely seen in the wild. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Hitmonchan debuted in The Punchy Pokémon, under the ownership of a Trainer named . He was entered in the P1 Grand Prix, but ended up losing to a stolen by because the match was sabotaged. A Hitmonchan appeared in The Lost Lapras, under the ownership of a Trainer who ordered it to attack a . When and came to Lapras's defense, Hitmonchan battled Pikachu, only for it and its to flee after appeared, sketched them, and began comparing them in terms of how they were trained. According to Tracey, Hitmonchan lacked exercise. A Hitmonchan appeared in Stage Fight!, under the ownership of Roger. He was a major performer in a Pokémon show about a boxing match between him and a glove-wearing . A Hitmonchan appeared in Chikorita's Big Upset as a member of a group of Pokémon that roamed the streets of a city as a gang. It befriended after she defeated its leader, a , and became the new gang leader. In A Tyrogue Full of Trouble, Kiyo owned a Hitmonchan and fought alongside him to break a rolling boulder. He later used Hitmonchan in battle during an attempt to capture a . A Hitmonchan appeared in Gotta Catch Ya Later!, under the ownership of one of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers. He battled against Misty's Politoed but was defeated. He reappeared in Cerulean Blues, where he was used in a battle against Misty's Staryu, which he lost on a technicality. Another classic replay of the Hitmonlee versus Hitmonchan battle was performed in Pasta La Vista. A Trainer named Kyle owned a Hitmonchan that was used in battle to decide the fate of his father's fighting dojo. Minor appearances A Hitmonchan appeared in Showdown at Dark City as one of the Pokémon owned by a Yas Gym Trainer. In Riddle Me This, Hitmonchan was one of the Pokémon shown in an exercise Gym. tried to steal the group of Pokémon, but were stopped by and . A Hitmonchan appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Hitmonchan briefly appeared in a video in To Master the Onixpected!, under the ownership of Bruno. A Trainer's Hitmonchan appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League. A Hitmonchan appeared in Pikachu Re-Volts, where he was among the Pokémon controlled by Cassidy and Butch at Mandarin Island North. A Hitmonchan made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy. It was one of the Pokémon seen at the Trovita Gym. A Hitmonchan appeared in The Power of One. A Hitmonchan appeared in the Japanese credits of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Two Hitmonchan appeared in Wired for Battle!, with one being seen in Muramasa's dojo and the other appearing as one of many images of Trainers' Pokémon in Shingo's laptop. A Trainer's Hitmonchan appeared in Two Hits and a Miss, where it was one of the many Pokémon at a Fighting-type dojo. A Hitmonchan appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Hitmonchan appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Hitmonchan appeared in Enlighten Up!, under the ownership of a student at Slowpoke Temple. A Hitmonchan appeared in Gary's demonstration in Johto Photo Finish, where it evolved from a . A Trainer's Hitmonchan appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where he was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. It reappeared in a flashback in Shocks and Bonds. A 's Hitmonchan appeared in Channeling the Battle Zone!. A Hitmonchan made a brief cameo in a console fighting game in Two Degrees of Separation!. A Trainer's Hitmonchan appeared in Glory Blaze! as a participant in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. A Trainer's Hitmonchan appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries Pokémon that packs an incredibly fast punch.}} . Its moves are faster than the eye.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Kiyo's Hitmonchan briefly appeared in File 3: Giovanni. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga is seen with a Hitmonchan nicknamed Monlee, which first appeared in Slugging Out with Slugma in her capture team. He is capable of blindingly fast punching attacks. In Lively Larvitar, the origin of Crystal's Hitmonchan is revealed: he, along with Crystal's , , and , were wild Pokémon living in Mt. Mortar and had fought with a local that had gone berserk from a severe eye injury. Hitmonchan became Crystal's arms while hers were being healed. Bruno has a Hitmonchan, which first appeared in Punching Poliwrath. He is capable of using , , and at a high caliber. Bruno remarks that Hitmonchan is like having three Pokémon in one. A Hitmonchan appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Hitmonchan by and lent to for his challenge appeared in a fantasy in Moving Past Milotic. Multiple Hitmonchan were used by s in Halting Honchkrow. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Hitmonchan appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys, borrows a Hitmonchan to use in a tournament in Let's Use Fighting Type Pokémon!!. In the Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon manga A Hitmonchan appeared in Pocket Monsters HeartGold & SoulSilver Go! Go! Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga was shown to have a Hitmonchan which debuted in Finish Off Team Rocket!!. Hitmonchan is one of Bruno's Pokémon in the Pokémon League as seen in Clefairy's Under Training!!. Kiyo has a Hitmonchan which appeared in The Mysterious Underground Amusement Park. A Hitmonchan appeared in Pokémon New Year. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} Game locations )}} )}} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} )}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Saffron City}} |} |} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 17, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode B & A)}} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Wireless Tower, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope (post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees (Capsule Cage), Secret Warehouse: Fighters on Ice}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Hitmonchan Appears}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Dusty Desert (All Areas)}} |} |} In events In-game events |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonchan|Japanese|hide|20|April 30, 1999 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonchan_2}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonchan|English|hide|20|February 29, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonchan}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonchan|French|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonchan}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonchan|German|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonchan}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonchan|Italian|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonchan}} |Gym Leader Castle Hitmonchan|Spanish|hide|20|April 7, 2000 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation I#Hitmonchan}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up |Comet Punch|Normal|Physical|18|85|15}} By TM/HM By |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |High Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|130|90|10||'}} |Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40}} |Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Side game data |- |- |- |- |- in the Lava Zone. When Hitmonchan's up in , look out! }} |- |- , , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= ( < ) |no2=107 |name2=Hitmonchan |type1-2=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Hitmonchan learns the most increased-priority moves by leveling up out of all Pokémon, with six. * Hitmonchan and are the only Pokémon not previously related through an evolution family that later gained a shared . Origin Based on its Japanese name and boxer aspects, Hitmonlee may represent the boxer . The colors of Hitmonchan's gloves in its normal and colorations might be a reference to the red corner and blue corner in boxing. Its , , Generation V, and Pokédex entries mention that it needs a short break after fighting for three minutes, which is a reference to the duration of rounds in boxing. Name origin Hitmonchan is a combination of ''hit, monster, and Chan (a reference to ). The name is also related to 's other evolutions, and . Ebiwalar is derived from the Japanese world champion boxer . In other languages |fr=Tygnon|frmeaning=From , and |es=Hitmonchan|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Nockchan|demeaning=From knock and |it=Hitmonchan|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=홍수몬 Hongsoomon|komeaning=Named after (홍수환), a Korean boxer, with |zh_yue=比華拉 Béiwahlāai|zh_yuemeaning=Partial transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=艾比郎 Àibǐláng|zh_cmnmeaning=Partial transliteration of Japanese name. The character 郎 refers to young males |hi=हिटमोंचेन Hitmonchan|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хитмончан Khitmonchan|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes Related articles * Monlee * Giovanni's Hitmonchan External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Nockchan es:Hitmonchan fr:Tygnon it:Hitmonchan ja:エビワラー zh:快拳郎